Currently, smart mobile phones and other mobile devices include mapping applications that may be used to show the user of the mobile device his current location on the mobile device's display. These applications may also be used to navigate the user to a destination based on his current location to a given destination. In some applications, the user's location is tracked and onscreen and audio directions are provided to the user.
However, the functionality of these mapping applications suffers when the user's location cannot be fixed accurately using sensors, WiFi and GPS. For instance, the display of the user's location which cannot be accurately fixed may jump from one location to the next (e.g., rapid phantom jumps) as the user moves. In order for the display of the user's location as he moves to appear as a smooth linear location change, a more accurate location fixing and tracking of the mobile device is needed.